The invention relates to a hoist for motor vehicles, in particular passengers cars, with at least two vertically displaceable columns having on their upper ends a support surface for receiving the vehicle, where, in the retracted state the columns are disposed below the ground in a pit and the support surfaces are located approximately at the level of the shop floor.